I am the Girl on Fire
by IamCloveEverdeen
Summary: Everything was perfect. Katniss learned to accept her role as the Mockingjay, rebelling against the Capitol for freedom. On the final raid, Katniss is kidnapped and slated of her memories and is shown as an icon to the Capitol; as the presidents daughter. She starts remembering her old life when she meets the previously dead tribute Cato, victor to the 76th Hunger Games


** Chapter 1**

** The Girl on Fire Captured**

I stare at the ceiling with anxiety. Today was the day, the day we storm the capital with one last effort. For two years has this war gone on. The districts is full on rebellion and the capitol disingrating before our eyes, it would be easy to overthrow the capital now, and their defenses were weak and the city in ruins. I sit up in bed and slowly roll out of it. I decide to take a shower, hoping the warm water would wash away the blood I've seen in battle and the blood I know is to come. I've just gotten out of the shower when Peeta walks in. I quickly wrap a towel around me hoping to cover myself before he sees anything. Peeta was recovered halfway into the war, we grew a strong relasonship but that still doesn't mean I like to prance around him naked. Peeta rolls his eyes

"Katniss I've seen you naked a bunch of-"I cut him off with my glare. I inwardly smirk at the sight of him swallowing hard.

"C'mon pita bread we've got a long day ahead of us, let's get ready." I smile at the nickname I've given him. I turn and hear him groan and grab my clothes I set out. My smile falters and the sight of jumpsuit I wore in the arena. I snatch it out of the closet with some force I break the hanger.

"What the hell is this doing here?" I spit out with venom and turn around to a half dress Peeta. He stares at the suit with confusion.

"I-I don't know?" he stutters slightly. I fling the vile thing across the room telling out obscenities at the piece of clothing. I'm overreacting I know but I couldn't help it. Since I've gotten to District 13, I've been technically labeled as 'mentally troubled with PTS'. Everyone tends to leave me alone, knowing this isn't true but moments like this makes them have doubts. I see red, clenching my hands until the knuckles are white. Peeta finally comes to his senses and slowly warps his arms around me.

"Come on, let's just go." I let him lead me out of the room and down the hallway, the jumpsuit fading from my mind but it still leaves me in a horrible mood. Grumbling, I take my place in the hovercraft next to Finnick and Peeta as we slowly rise into the clouds. I look over to Gale, who has been staring at me. I raise my eyebrow and roll my eyes hoping this trip ends soon.

* * *

I stare out at the ruined city. I inwardly feel a pang of guilt, I destroyed such a beautiful place, but I clench my fists; I must keep a level head. Gale and I jumped down from the hovercraft first, partly us being reckless and the other part being we were eager to end this war. Peeta climbs down from the ladder and runs over to me, grabbing my hand. I smile, knowing seeing this place is hard for him, and that he felt safe enough to come to me.

We scale the streets, guns in hands. I clench onto Peeta's fingers until they were white, I hate to admit it but I was scared. Terrified actually of what was going to come. I hear a crack and look down to my feet, were a hairline fracture was weaving itself through my feet.

"Run it's a tra-"I was cut off, finding myself tumbling down into a cavern that opened itself up under my feet. I was caught in the trap. I moan lamely and look up to see a pale blue sky with smoking about 40 feet up. Gale is yelling at someone behind him, I couldn't hear them. Frankly I couldn't hear anything and that was scaring me. I stare at Peeta instead. I felt tears slowly roll down my cheek, we got things on track for him and now I was about to become just like him, tortured and possibly even killed live. Showing the rebelling districts who was in control, that a couple of berries may have done damage, but can't tear them down.

I open my mouth to talk to them, to tell them goodbye but Gale has other ideas. He tries to jump down from the broken cement. I yell at him to stop but nothing come out. Gale freezes where he is and is slingshot back from the air. A force field to stop them from getting to me. Peeta looks at me desperately while Boggs is on the phone with I'm guessing Coin. We have equipment to break the field but it wouldn't get here on time.

I feel myself become immobile, panic flashes through my eyes as an electric shock run through my body. My eyes become wide and I finally found my voice to scream. I smell singed hair and I could see the glowing blue ropes. The electric current seems never-ending until I black out and the last image I see is Peeta holding his head tightly being dragged off by Gale. I scream his name one last time and then its lights out.

* * *

I snap my eyes open, my mind foggy on what happen. I star at the white medical walls and attempt to stand up. I find myself cuffed to the bed, my heart fills with panic. I start to feel myself remember; Peeta, the pod, getting electrocuted. I shut my eyes and let out a scream, only to be silenced by peacekeepers and the doctors. I go out again

I wake up second time with president snow standing over me.

"Ah Miss. Everdeen how are you." I stare in horror, unable to answer. Snow smiles slightly, "Now Miss. Everdeen this is what's going to happen. Since you are the Mockingjay and the only rebel worth being caught I've decided your punishment for your crimes. The rebellion is off and I need someone to calm the Capitol; that person will be you."

"I'll never work with you."

"I've related that Miss. Everdeen. That is why your mind will be slated. You will remember nothing of yourself. You will become what you hate most." Snow let the doctors through. I thrashed against the restraints. My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am the Girl on Fire and you can never take that away from me.

* * *

**A/N Hi thanks for reading my story and hope you enjoy it(: I had this idea roaming around in my head for so long I just had to write it out. This story was created in my head but I do realize there is a story with the same concept out there. I do not intend to copy I'm going off from what I imagine. Please review/fave/follow as it would mean a lot to me and I do not tolerate any form of hate. If you want to give me some pointer I'm glad to accept them as knowing I have a lot of mistakes as this is the first chapter. If you are confused on what's going on, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a comment, I'll get right to them(: hope you enjoy and may the odd be ever in your favor!**


End file.
